Megaman XZ: Battle of Light
by Chance Cofe
Summary: the original X meets his Clone in Battle and the world is on the verge of another war, can X and Zero stop the threat? find out in MEGAMAN XZ: BATTLE OF LIGHT!  please read and review
1. X vs Copy X

Megaman XZ: Battle of Light

(I do not own anything related to Megaman series all rights go to Capcom)

They stood face to face. One was hundreds of years old, the other only a few years. The Reploids were identical to each other, but the Copy had already summoned his white Angelic armor. "I'm sorry but I must put

an end to your naïve ambitions. You believe what your doing is right dubbing all Reploids maverick when you're the only irregular here." The copy just shook his head "I know I may be just a copy but.. I am a perfect copy I know

right from wrong..And I can see that you've become a Maverick during your time away X". Without warning Copy X fired a charged shot at the original and followed up with a power slide at X attempting to knock him

off his feet. But X simply jumped over him and letting off a level 1 charge shot hitting Copy X on the back of his shoulder. "How dare you atta-attack your master!". X landed a few feet away "Zero was right...You are

foolish, can'tyou see what your doing is wrong? Can't you feel it burning deep inside you like! Long ago I vowed to stop all who dared harm the humans and Reploids in this world and your one of them" X charged a

level 3 shot andfired. It slammed into Copy X and flung him into the wall making a loud noise and causing alarms to blare. "n-no..This ca-cant b-b-be happening..." sparks emitted from his body and some wires hung

out. "I-I will-re-re-returnyou tra-traitor…" the copy shut down and X teleported out returning to see how Zero's repairs were goin.

(hope you enjoyed it. I know its short but depending on if it gets positive reviews I will continue it R&R)


	2. Reunion Maverick hunt

Megaman XZ: Battle of Light

Chapter: 2 Maverick hunt/ X

X returned to the resistance base, he was tired from all the recent fighting. "Ciel any word on Zero's condition?" he asked worried about his friend. After his battle with Weil his body had been horribly damaged. Some scavengers had located the remains of Omega A.K.A Zero's original body and now worked to repair the body and load Zero's mind and soul back into it. She smiled "great, he is recovering at an incredible rate he should be awake in a few days". X also smiled and nodded "good to hear, Zero's never been one to give up so easily" they both shared a laugh and parted ways. Ceil left for her room and X went to check on Zero. When he got their he was shocked to see his old friend climbing out of the healing pod. "Ugh Hey you shouldn't be up already!" Zero shook his head "the resistance kept talking about your heroics and all you were up against and I couldn't just standby and let you go it alone again". Zero's body was now as it was during the Maverick wars all those years ago but less bulky allowing him more maneuverability. "It's been a while X" the blue hunter nodded in agreement "yea, not since you defeated Omega..." before either could say more the alarms went off (WARNING… WARNING… WARNING) both readied their Arms. Zero had his saber and the blue bomber activated the powerful X buster. "What's going on Ceil?" X shouted over his com link. (X, were being attacked by Copy X MK III's army of Pantheons…and there's a Maverick signature coming from the south...What will you do?) X looked to Zero and nodded "we got it covered, X out". Zero smirked "ill go in first and take out the main forces. X you take care of the Maverick". Just like old times, back when they fought to destroy Sigma, X felt happy for the first time in a long time his friend and him could fight together once more to bring peace. "Hah so much for day off" X joked before teleporting away in a beam of blue light.

X dashed and blasted his way through the Pantheons that blocked his path, there were many but all fell before his buster. "_Where is it?"_ he thought, he continued searching when he was confronted by a large maverick in the shape of a Gorilla with a large beam Axe". X stopped and aimed his buster at the Reploid "Stop, give up now!" he shouted as the maverick dropped in front of him "I am G ooh ooh, Master said to destroy puny X ooh ooh I CRUSH YOU ooh ooh". Without warning G swung his massive axe at X. He managed to duck under it and fire three shots at G. "hahaha puny hunter very weak ooh ooh" X jumped away from him (_he isn't as strong as he looks…hmm but one charge shot won't be enough.)_ the blue hunter dashed behind G and let of a level three charge shot it did some damage but not enough. G spun around and whipped the axe down were X was standing moments before causing the earth to shake and small drills to shoot from the ground. "What!" X had trouble dodging the attacks (_I take that back he is strong...Damn I shouldn't have underestimated his power...) _one of the drills grazed his arm and knocked him off balance giving G enough to time to grab a hold of the hunter with its massive hands "ha-ha now I CRUSH puny one ooh ooh" he began squeezing tighter and tighter on X. he had to think fast, it wouldn't take long for G to crush him. X began charging energy as fast as he could and when it was full, the hunter blew off G's hand. "Ahhhh puny hunter hurt G!" X jumped back to give them some distance "please stop, I don't want to destroy you...Just tell me who sent you". G picked up his Axe and let out a battle cry "I NEVER GIVE UP OOH OOH" he leapt at X but before he got close enough, X had already activated the hyper cannon upgrade for his buster and charged it. The blast tore through G and he landed hard on the ground. G tried to speak but all X heard was static "forgive me G, but I cannot allow you to cause harm to this place". He teleported away just as the body of G exploded returning to base, "X your mission was a success the Pantheons have left the area".

Copy X sat on his throne, repaired after his last battle with the Original X. "Sir, the troops in area 5 have been defeated" spoke a Pantheon over the monitor. Copy X clenched his fist "so he managed to defeat one of my generals. Impressive but even the original X with all his glory will fall .I've made sure of that" he sat up as another figure hidden by the darkness of the room approached him. "Welcome back Phantom".


	3. battle of the shadow

Megaman XZ: battle of light

Zero marched through the ruins of a once great city; he held the Z saber in his hand keeping vigilante of the supposed Maverick in the location. He felt odd being back in his original body something didn't feel right but he assumed he would get used to it. He stopped for a moment hoping to remember some of his old tricks. He focused for a moment and the Z buster appeared "ah I remember you…" he charged up some energy and fired at a ruin building blowing it to pieces. "good thing Omega didn't have access to this..", After searching for hours he decided to contact X and see how his mission was going, "X, how's things going on your end?" after a few seconds of static he was answered "I'm all finished, I battled a Maverick by the name of G he put up quite a fight but I managed to stop him". "Well I haven't seen anything here, no a trace that CX's troops have been here" he was going to say more when he heard laughter coming from all around. "X… I gotta go, I found my Maverick, Zero out". He looked around but saw nothing. Then a familiar enemy appeared in front of him from the shadows, "hello Zero, long time no see". Zero was shocked at what he saw "ugh Phantom… I guess I have to retire you once again" Zero reached back with his right hand to draw his saber off its case on his back but found it was missing. "Looking for this?" phantom was tossing the Z saber in the air and catching it. "They don't call me the master of stealth for nothing" Phantom activated the weapon and got into its battle stance, holding the saber out in front of him. "Now Zero, you have nothing to defend yourself with what shall you do!". Zero grinned "oh you're strongly mistaken, I'm different now. I have what I lost long ago. And I can tell you two have changed, you didn't talk so much last time". He reactivated the buster and fired three shots at his opponent but Phantom stopped them all with the saber. "You're correct I have changed. Before I was merely a tool of death much like you, but now I've become Master X's equal. I control all the armed forces and in return, I have my own unit overseeing the Pantheons, iv also been upgraded to draw out my true power" Phantom chuckled "oh and yes there is that other thing… would you like to hear about it." Zero shook his head "you talk too much" he charged the buster half way and fired phantom easily avoided the attack and launched at Zero slashing with great speed, but not fast enough to hit the red hunter, Zero fired multiple blasts but Phantom blocked them all "it would appear…that we are at a draw. I will not deny that you are a great warrior. Much more powerful then even Master X but Iv become more then that". Phantom leapt onto the ruins of a building and stuck the Z saber into it "now I will show you my true power". He raised his arms and a burst of light emitted from his body, when it cleared he was donning new armor. It was black and dark red with small wings protruding from his back, helmet and his wrists very similar to that of Copy X's. Zero could sense the massive increase in his power. "Not good" he whispered to himself. Phantom smirked and grabbed the Z saber in his left hand and summoned and new light blue beam saber in the other. "Now God of destruction prepare to meet your end" he jumped off the building and flew at Zero once again, Zero charged the buster to its max and fired, but it did nothing to stop the warrior. When phantom got half way to Zero he vanished in an instant. "Ugh what the?" Zero looked around to find him but was hit from behind by the saber sending him flying through a building but seconds before he hit the ground Phantom stuck again. Knocking him sky high, Zero was growing irritated by Phantom and charged the buster once more waiting for the ninja. When he appeared Zero swiftly grabbed hold of him and blasted directly into his chest. Phantom fell straight into the earth leaving a large crater. Zero walls slid down to get a softer landing and dashed to were Phantom fell snatching up his saber. "I won't allow you to leave this place Phantom." He aimed the buster and fired dozens of charged shots into the pit. When the smoke cleared he saw phantoms body ripped apart. "Maverick retired returning to base…" he teleported out to recover from his injuries. But little did he know this battle was far from finished… Zero stepped into the base, Ceil still hadn't been informed of his awakening and he thought best to let her know so she wouldn't worry but he needed to inform X of Phantom's return and that the other guardians may also be back. At one point they were his allies against Omega and Weil but something had definitely changed with Phantom he talked way more than he had last time they met and something else he couldn't quite figure out. Zero went and found X "hey buddy, your former colleagues have come back from the dead." He could see the confused look on his friends face. "The Maverick signal was Hidden Phantom; I believe CX has tampered with his processing systems to keep him from defying him. And the way he fought was strange and reckless". X rubbed his chin "I wouldn't know I've never fought him before but your right he does seem to be acting strange, the maverick signal and all shouldn't have radiated from him".

Copy X sat on his throne one leg over the other "good work Phantom, soon he will be ours to control" phantom entered the room repaired from his battle with Zero. "What do you mean sir, iv failed my mission" the copy shook his head "no now I know what power lies dormant in the body of Omega…"

(hope you enjoyed part 3, please comment on it, you feed back will help me improve my own skill and will be greatly appreciated Part 4 will be up soon)


	4. Memories

Megaman XZ: Battle of Light

(all rights reserved to Capcom)

Zero had informed Ceil of his mission and was dealt a serious lecture from her about letting his mind adapt to the body again and how he could have been killed. X watched and couldn't help but laugh "this is priceless" he spoke quietly but obviously not quite enough as both Ceil and Zero shot him a nasty look. "Ha-ha sorry" he gave them a sheepish grin. After their talk the red hunter went to rest in his healing capsule. X stayed behind "hey Ceil, I warned you he wouldn't stay down", she nodded and smiled "you really are like brothers aren't you?" X nodded "funny thing is…during my time in cyber space I discovered the final program implanted into Zero's mind chip…was to destroy me upon awakening". Ceil covered her mouth with her hands. "Don't worry; we got that out of the way a long time ago, during the Maverick wars, the fifth outbreak if I remember correctly". "So, you've battled Zero before! A bunch of the guys here are always talking about what it would be like if you fought again… so who won?" X laughed "you're a strange girl. Well when we confronted each other neither of us wanted to harm the other so it ended in a draw… but it was all set up by Sigma" X said his name with distaste. "And to tell the truth I'd rather not have to fight my friend again let alone when he's at full power. Not after all he's done for me…" Ceil looked confused "Zero's sacrificed himself numerous times…" he looked at his boots and remembered those days, he constantly wished he could go back and fix everything. "Zero's too modest to bring it up…and I don't think he remembers it at all"

Zero lay in his capsule, the dream he was having was strange. He saw a Reploid with a circular red crystal on his forehead and a beam saber. Standing beside him was a black armored copy Zero _"__Look who I found wandering around, Mega Man! My friend here has a small problem with you. It seems that you let him die, and he's not too happy about that! I think it's time he repays the favor!"_ before the black copy could attack X, Zero himself destroyed it with his saber. He woke up, "what was that all about? Maybe a memory…" he started feeling uneasy but didn't know what it was about. "Maybe X knows something" he said aloud. After he got out of his capsule he heard a voice _"Zero, it won't end, you will be haunted by the same problems from the past that led to your sealing ha- ha- ha"_. Zero drew his saber and its blade shot to life. "Who are you? Show yourself" there was no response, he returned the saber but kept his guard up and left the room to warn the others.

X had just finished talking to seal when he saw Zero running towards him "X, there's an intruder in HQ!" X was shocked how could anyone have slipped past them? "Are you sure about that?" Zero nodded "yea they spoke to me after I woke up something about my problem in the past and my sealing." X knew just what he was talking about, the Zero Virus. "Zero I think your memories are affecting you. No one could have gotten in here. Just get some rest and let things get back to normal with your body and mind Syncing up again. It will pass soon; I had the same problems after I used my original body to seal the dark elf". Zero didn't like what he was hearing from X and still believed that someone was their "I'm going to check around the base to be safe, if I need something ill contact you" he took off and hunted for the intruder. Every now and then he spotted a strange shadow but it always disappeared when he reached its location. After many hours of searching he gave up and admitted it was all in his head. He returned to his capsule hoping some more rest was all he needed.

X stepped through the doorway and studied the area. Everything looked ok, "I better check the security systems". He logged in and watched, he saw Zero running through the base but nothing else was out of place". After he left X heard laughter coming from down the hall. He activated the X buster and dashed to the source. A mysterious Reploid wielding two beam daggers, dark green and black armor and two wing like protrusions on his helmet. "Harpuia, is that you?" X took a step closer but the Reploid pointed one of the daggers at him "stay...back" he forced out before leaping at X with three swift attacks. X managed to dodge them with ease due to his training with Zero. "Harpuia stop! Why are you doing this?" all he received was more crazed laughter. X jumped back and fired three shots from his buster but to no avail. He barely dodged an attack directed at his neck and countered with a kick to Harpuias legs knocking him to the ground. "Stay down!" his warning was ignored. Harpuia stood up and jumped away "X...I am you Master Now!" the Reploid held his arms out to the sides and a light emerged from his body. X knew what was happening; his former ally was activating the LIGHT modifications AKA his ultimate armor. More wings appeared on his body like the ones attacked to his helmet and the armor became black with red lines running across the armor. "...I'm sorry old friend" the hunter crossed his arms in an X pattern and a similar light shone from his body. When it faded he was clad in black armor it was his Ultimate form. It had been ages since he had been forced into this armor...not since he battled Zero. Harpuia laughed "I always wanted to see my master at full power, now I will be the one to DESTROY YOU!" he fired three blasts of electricity at X, they moved slowly but once they got close they would explode and shut X down. He wasn't afraid though he had more than enough power to simply destroy them. He fired a charge shot and stopped Harpuias attack, then dashed at him to knock him out, the former guardian grinned and teleported behind X and set the beam dagger on his enemies neck "good bye X-.." he heard the sound of a saber cutting through the armor but X was untouched. He turned around to see Zero standing with his saber and Harpuia in two pieces on the ground. "So it was him. I never would have guessed it was Harpuia; someone is resurrecting them, that means there's two left. Leviathan and Fefnir" Zero turned around to leave "wait Zero... thank you" he received a thumb up "you should have the Ceil take a look at his systems to find out what did this to him". Zero left X alone in the room "could it be...Weil?" he shook the thought from his mind "no there's no way he stills around". He scooped up the remains of his former guardian and left for the lab to get some answers. Upon arriving the people looked shocked at what they saw. Ceil ran forward "Harpuia! X who did this to him?" before X could respond Zero entered the room "he attacked X. Ill protect my friends no matter the cost. I told X to bring him here to find out what did this to him." X nodded as one of the scientists took the body from him and set it on a lab table. "It'll take some time, go scout the area for more invaders while we perform a system check". Zero was already out of the room and X ran to catch up with him "Hey what's wrong Zero? You've been acting strange..." he just shrugged "I'm sorry X... I don't know how to explain it. Since I returned to my original body iv felt different, uneasy." X had a feeling he knew what it was, the one reason Zero sealed himself away. It was the Maverick virus that had originated inside Zero; it had merged with their greatest enemy and created the Sigma virus witch was later used to manipulate Zero. X didn't want to tell him about it, he didn't want to lose his friend again over the same internal dispute that had plagued Zero so many years ago but knew his best friend would find out sooner or later and hate X for keeping it from him. "Zero...we need to talk, before the start of the Maverick wars; you yourself were the first Maverick. You killed many people due to a virus inside you. One day our captain a great leader named Sigma came after you to stop you reign of terror once and for all, but you nearly killed him in the process before he was able to knock you unconscious by shattering your power crystal on you head. But doing so caused the Virus that granted you terrifying power to leak out and infect Sigma. And he later spread it out to many other Reploids starting the Maverick wars. When you found out... you, you weren't the same. You blamed yourself for the wars and it lead to your sealing in order to cleanse yourself. The doctors failed to remove it from you but in turn created the cyber elf's to debug the others that had been infected. The virus still resides inside of you, dormant and seeking away to take over again. But you mustn't allow it to control you if it occurs, I fear nothing will be able to stop you". Memories flooded Zero's mind causing him great pain, he fell to his knees screaming for it to stop before passing out.

(hope you enjoyed part 4 R&R please it will be greatly appreciated)


	5. Tempest

Megaman XZ: Battle of Light

Copy X sat at his throne watching as his scientist reequipped Phantom with a device known as the Transfusion core. He smiled thinking of it, he had constructed it himself. The power boost granted by it would allow Phantom more than enough strength to destroy X. As for Zero he had other plans, after digging around in the database, he discovered some very interesting things about the red devils past. "Lord X, it's complete… but I beg you please don't activate it, the power will be too much for him to handle. It will drive him mad!". CX blasted him with the buster and had the guards drag away the body. The other scientist watched in horror "now does anyone else have something to say?" no one spoke "good, now be gone with you". Once the room was empty Copy X called in the other two Guardians and activated Phantom. "Phantom, activate the core and synchronize with Fenrir." Before the guardian could object he was fused with Phantom creating a new being of colossal power. His appearance was a cross between the two Reploids, red and black. With Phantoms helmet and Fenrirs body. The twin cannons favored by Fenrir were secured on the back and the saber in hand. His eyes were black as night. When he spoke it was Phantoms voice heard "thank you master, now I will achieve victory for our nation!" he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Leviathan, go and see how progress is coming on the second Transfusion core." She looked confused "a second core? But Phantom/Fenrir is more than capable of taking out X and Zero". CX chuckled "you will understand in due time. For you see I require this Core to further my plans" she simply nodded not wishing to argue with her _Master_. She left quietly; she once admired Lord X, now she feared him. Maybe Zero was right all along she thought.

Copy X had entered the data base once more and began reading about the Legendary Maverick wars. "Sigma.. your power is truly admirable if only I could have lived to witness you rule".


	6. the ones we left behind

Megaman XZ: Battle of Light

Part: 6 those we left behind.

He remembered everything now, the Maverick wars and all those whom had died during its time. He also recalled many things that should have stayed away. Iris, Sigma, and... The last death of the war, his and X's friend Axel. So many painful memories, Zero had only wanted to sleep for the rest of time so he might cure himself of the dreaded Virus that had caused so much pain to the world. But that wasn't an option anymore. While all those affected by it had been cured or retired, no one could find a way to remove the cursed thing from his own body as it was a part of him. He knew he could run away and leave things to X and the resistance but he had done that once already and wouldn't leave his friend again. Zero sat atop the base, watching the setting sun, it was truly a beautiful thing. He heard footsteps but didn't need to look know who it was. "Zero Are you coming in?" it was Ceil. He nodded and stood up, his blond hair falling off of his shoulders. His armor seemed to glow in the sunlight. Ceil inwardly smiled but didn't let him see. He truly was a great person, a hero and this moment reminded her of the day they met when she awoke him from his cry sleep. Even then, not knowing even his own name Zero had fought to defend a girl he didn't know and defeated a savage Golem machine sent by Neo Arcadia. But he looked so different now. He was back in his original body, Weil had stolen it and created the "messiah" Omega, but many simply called both Omega and even Zero himself and ancient God of Destruction. Zero never seemed to care what they thought of him. Ceil realized she was staring into his eyes. She had gotten carried away in her thoughts. "Um Zero, can I ask you something?" noticing that she seemed uncomfortable at the moment he nodded his head. "Well… never mind forget I said anything" she forced an awkward smile. He just shrugged and the two went back into the building. Upon opening the door they were greeted by a small girl with a stuffed animal in her hand. "Ceil! has a tear!" tears were forming in her eyes and Zero and Ceil noticed the rip along the stuffed creature's leg. The girl held it up, upon inspection Zero found that this "Gutsman" looked rather familiar but didn't want to know why. Ceil took it and asked Zero to head to the debriefing room. He began to think again about the things he never had known, such as his creator and the purpose behind his own creation. Had the man in his dreams been the one to build Zero? And what about the virus inside, why was it their? Would he ever know? Along the way X ran to catch up with him. "Zero! How ya been?" the two hunters had been so busy with missions they hadn't seen one another in a few days. "I remember it all now. The Maverick and Elf wars. I'm sorry for leaving you then my friend it won't happen anymore I promise". X was happy, his friend was truly was back to his good ole self again, like he had been during the first fight with sigma before he gave his life to save X. "and I re learned a few of my skills and tricks from back then so nothing's going to stand in our way". Like clockwork, the building shook and a blast blew the left side wall off nearest them. Both hunters were ready in seconds, Z saber and X buster Mk 4. The being that appeared was both familiar yet strange at the same time. "Ha-ha Hello OLD FRIEND!" it sounded like Phantom and Fenrir were talking at the same time. "Who are you?" X yelled "well I am Phantom or am I Fenrir oh does it matter I'm going to demolish you". For the most part the being looked likes Phantom but he was equipped with Fenrirs weaponry and his personality. "Well, depending on which of the two he's more alike I might need some assistance in a moment". X spoke nudging Zero who nodded. "Hurry up all ready I haven't killed anything in soooo long". Without warning he began blasting from his dual cannons the fire balls were extremely hot and could easily melt most materials X dodged them but without warning the enemy got up close and personal with X the beam saber strikes were swift and powerful leaving little time for the blue hunter to react. Zero wasn't sure if X would be able to keep this up long, the enemy had long and short range weapons like him but his friend did not. It was a one sided battle, "X you need to use the Falcon armor! If he hits you in your regular form it's all over!" Zero watched as his friend was swept off his feet; Phantom/Fenrir raised the saber high preparing to deliver the final blow.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	7. Dreams of the Future

Megaman XZ: Battle of Light

Phantom stared into X's eyes "goodbye Master!" as he attempted to plunge the saber into X's chest a buster blast caught him in the side and he dropped the weapon. "X GET UP NOW". The blue hunter didn't have to be told twice, he was up and armed in seconds. He leapt backwards landing next to Zero. "Thanks, I owe you one", Zero deactivated his Buster and drew the Z saber its emerald blade shot to life. Phantom/Fenrir began firing more blasts from his cannons with great speed and accuracy. "Were did all that power come from?" Zero shouted to X over the noise as they moved to avoid being hit. "I'm not sure, even their combined power shouldn't be this great!" The enemy finally stopped firing and he drew another saber. "Your turn Zero" he dashed at the red hunter and unleashed multiple slashes. Zero admitted his power was great but the hunter had no problems in a saber duel. He glanced and X and the blue hunter nodded knowing what he was planning. A lighting fast three hit combo devastated the enemy and sent him flying backwards into a wall. X then unleashed his Falcon armor. A flash of light and when it cleared X was now in his armored form. He quickly fired a charge shot at Phantom/Fenrir. "Did we do it?" Zero asked, but he knew better. They heard a dragging sound and saw their enemy slowly moving in their direction. "Two legendary Reploids, so exciting I LOVE IT!" Zero dashed towards him but failed to reach him in time. Their new enemy teleported away leaving behind a strange device, the red hunter scooped it up for Ciel to study. X reverted to his normal armor "I guess my copy has been busy, his power level was pretty close to Sigma..." this worried the two hunters; they needed to train and get back in the swing of things. Zero had been inactive for almost a year; X had been out for a lot longer. "I think we need to take care of the rest of CX's generals before we worry about that Reploid". It would give them time to get stronger for the approaching battle.

Copy X was displeased at his warriors failure to accomplish such a simple task. He should have been more then capable of destroying X. "tell me, why I should give you a third chance when you have already failed?" he demanded to know. Phantom and Fenrir had defused from each other. "Lord X, I beg you one more attempt. If we can just get them apart I'm positive it will be a success". CX rested his chin on his fist, thinking if he should grant them their request. After a few shot minutes he spoke "fine, I will separate the two. You take care of X… leave Zero to me." Fenrir stood to protest but thought it best not to. He still wasn't sure why his master had become so obsessed with the Maverick Hunter but had a good feeling, that their mysterious visitor a few days prior had something to do with it. The being hadn't said much but his energy signature was off the charts, their was something else to. It was faint but it was disturbingly similar to the fabled Maverick Virus, could it be the monstrous Sigma? Was it even possible for him to be active still...? Fenrir could only hope it wasn't true. But their was one thing he was certain of and that was he would never allow phantom to merge with him again. He went to his chambers to rest.

Zero had taken out three of the generals, and X had defeated three also.


	8. Days gone by

Megaman XZ: Battle of Light

Part: 7 Days gone by

X, lay in a lab, an older man smiled at him "hello, X" "is that my name?" he asked, the man nodded "I am Dr Light, I built you many years ago, the most advanced robot the world has ever seen". X couldn't imagine that, after what he had seen during his time in the Maverick hunters. "It is not your time X, you mustn't leave this fight to Zero alone, not again." X wondered how this man knew so much. But felt it better not to ask "you will need to face the past, as well as the future, now awaken my son and save the people!"

Zero watched as they finished up on X repairs, thankfully his power core wasn't damaged to bad, Ceil approached him "Zero, how are you holding up?" "I'm fine" he said without taking his eyes off of X. His friend had taken more damage than they had thought, he had used too much power, his body needed to get used to it again. "Excuse me; Commander X will be back up and operational in a few days, he is recovering at an extraordinary rate." Zero was glad his friend was going to be okay. _"You're jealous of him Zero, now is your opportunity destroy him and fulfill your mission!" _the voice screamed in Zero's head causing him massive pain, he fell to his knees "shut-up" he forced out grasping his head hoping the pain would disappear. _"You are my greatest creation, a masterpiece! Why do you always disobey me! Your just like him… oh but, there's always the other option" _Ceil and the Tech had knelt down next to Zero holding him and attempting to converse but it was like he couldn't hear them at all, he spoke but not to them, to some unknown voice only Zero could hear. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Zero shouted as loud as he could before collapsing to the ground. Two resistance members carried him into the lab and placed him next to X. The Techs got to work immediately attempting to uncover the source of his great pain, and inspecting for any and all possible malfunctions he may have received during the battle. Ceil grasped his hand in her own and prayed that nothing was wrong, the techs pried her hands free of his and escorted her form the room. She was scared and worried, how could both of the legendary Maverick hunters be out of commission, if they were attacked by Copy X's forces the two hero's along with everything they were working to achieve would be destroyed.

"hello Zero" spoke an old man with bat wing shaped hair, Zero could feel his evil presence like a wave washing over him. "Who are you? Are you the one that's been speaking to me?" the man grinned "why I am your creator, you could call me your father" "what?" the mans wicked laughter filled the room and sent a chill through Zero "my name is Wily, Dr Wily" "there is much for you to learn, and I know you will be here a while so lets get start from the beginning".


End file.
